


your smile is a gift

by shinoujii



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carulia, F/F, Mild Fluff, carmen and julia are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinoujii/pseuds/shinoujii
Summary: in which carmen takes a break to come see julia.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 7
Kudos: 263





	your smile is a gift

Auburn hair flowed in the wind as the illusive Carmen Sandiego sat atop the roof of a building somewhere in Paris. Her signature scarlet hat and jacket laid by her side, discarded. She simply sat there in silence, enjoying the breeze of the night air as her eyes closed in contentment.

"Carmen?"

The master thief's rose-colored lips curled into a warm smile, immediately recognizing that all too familiar voice. "Jules. Funny meeting you here."

"I live here."

"Small world."

Julia couldn't help but grin at that, finally approaching the redhead and taking a place at her side. She hugged her knees to her chest as she gazed up at the stars. "Really, though. I doubt it's coincidence you happened to be in this exact spot in the whole world."

The redhead quirked a brow, "If it's not coincidence, then do you think it's fate?" Teasing Julia was one of the girl's favorite hobbies. Right beside ruining V.I.L.E.'s day.

_ "Carmen." _

She laughed, giving up the act. _"Okay, okay..._ You got me." She adjusted herself to better face the detective. "I wanted to see you."

At that, a cute little blush dusted Julia's cheeks. The moonlight shone on her features just bright enough for Carmen to make it out.

"How was your day?" Honestly, Carmen didn't actually have a plan for her visit. She just wanted to see Julia, it was as simple as that.

"It was fine." Julia shifted her focus from the sky onto Carmen. She smiled softly, "Better now."

Carmen felt her heart rate speed up at that comment, but her pokerface remained unbroken.

"Would you like to come inside? It's kind of chilly out here..." It was then that Julia noticed the thief's coat laying unused on the other side of her. "Or are you trying to catch a cold?"

The redhead glanced over to her jacket, chuckling lightly. "Actually, I have to get going soon..."

"Oh..." There was no ignoring the disappointment in Julia's tone. It made Carmen's heart ping in guilt. "I don't want to keep you then, if there's somewhere else you need to be..."

"I'll come see you again." The words left her mouth before her brain could even process what she was saying.

The dark-haired girl's eyes widened ever so slightly, the corners of her lips perking up as the sweetest of smiles made its way into her expression. "I'm looking forward to it."

Carmen scrambled for her jacket, digging around inside one of the pockets in search of something. "Ah! Found it!" She glanced back to Julia with absolute fondness in her eyes as she held her hand out. "I got this for you."

Ebony brows furrowed curiously, her head tilting as she reached out to take whatever the girl was offering her. It was a small box that held a lovely golden necklace with a rose pendant inside it. It was such a beautiful gift, but... "Did you--"

Carmen immediately held up a piece of paper, "I didn't steal it, I have the receipt right here."

Julia couldn't help but laugh.  _ Of course _ Carmen had the receipt on hand. It wasn't unusual for the girl to bring her gifts, but this was the first time it was actually something  _ for her. _ Normally, she would bring her stolen artifacts to return to their rightful places, but never before had she given her a present that she was actually meant to keep. It brought her a new kind of joy.

"Here, let me put it on you." Carmen gestured for her to turn around. She reached the chain around the detective's neck, carefully clasping it together as Julia sat perfectly still in front of her.

Once it was on, Julia turned around to face her. She desperately hoped her face wasn't as red as it felt.

"You look beautiful."

She had never heard Carmen's voice sound so soft before. It only made her blush deepen. "Th-Thank you..."

"Well..." A sigh escaped crimson-painted lips. "I better go..." She placed her hat on her head as she then stood up, slipping on her jacket. "It was nice seeing you, Jules. Until next time."

She gently waved her hand, watching as the redhead pulled out her grappling hook. "It was nice seeing you too, Carmen."

_ And with that, the illusive Carmen Sandiego was gone. _


End file.
